


BatRiddler One Shots

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Game Verse, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Movie(s), Variasions of movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random One Shots of BatRiddler that varies from comics, games, tv shows, including Alternate Universe and Just Lords. </p><p>You can leave a request if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returned to Gotham

Bruce had returned from to Gotham.

It was a cold eerie day. He had been walking around in clothes he'd never normally ware but he wasn't in the mode for the news stations that swarmed on his return. After years of training and hardship he returned to his home.

Hitting the streets Bruce was looking at all the corruption, the crime, the hatred people had for each other. It was sickening. The fact that most people only looked out for themselves and ignored any wrong doing.

Walking through the park Bruce was deep in thought when he heart rushing footsteps. H wiped around only to be barreled into by arms wrapping around his neck and someone crying out his name.

It only took a moment's shock to recognize who it was. "Edward?"

Edward moved back. "Yes, Edward! Where have you've been? I tried writing you and never once received a reply!"

"You've... grown..."

"Bruce, you've been gone since we were thirteen! We're in our twenties now!" Edward huffed out with a half hatred glare. "Of course I've grown! Look at you!"

Bruce had to chuckle as Edward grasped his arms.

"You're massive! What were you doing? Body building for the last ten years?" Edward accused before scowling and smacking one of the arms. "Why didn't you write me back?!"

"To be honest most of the letters are probably sitting in in a box somewhere. It's very remote where I was so I never got a letter."

Edward smacked him again before hugging him again. "Your an idiot. Left me alone in this terrible place."

"I'm sorry," Bruce pulled his friend close. "But I did tell you I was leaving."

"I know that, it's just... it was too long and I missed you." Edward side before seeing people staring at them. "We better go. They might think were a couple and they like to beat up on same sex couples."

"Really?" Bruce said as he lead them away wrapping his arm around the other's wasit ignoring Edward's protests. "Hey, I recall us being together before I left."

Flushing Edward scowled at him. "Practicing kissing doesn't mean we were t-together."

"Oh I knew how to kiss, I just needed an excuse to kiss you."

"You sneak!" Edward had to laughed before leaning against him. "Your not leaving again are you?"

"No." Bruce said as he waved down a taxi. They gotten in before driving away with Edward leaning against him and Bruce holding the one person he had loved since his parents where murdered. "But I might pick up a hobby."

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking some kind of night time hobby."

"Well, if you want a hobby I have some riddles."

"Riddles? You still love riddles?"

"Of course I do!" Edward sat up a bit. "But first you need to tell me where you got those scars from."

"Ah, I knew you would notice."

"I'm a genius, of course I would notice." Edward than looked proud of himself. "I work int he forensic department at the GCPD."

"You are?"

"Yes."

Well, this was going to make the night way more interesting than Bruce had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Show: The Batman  
Prompt: Food  
Pairing: BatRiddler

It was really boring that night. The only thing to do with puzzles and games that had no interest for a person like Edward. Space and time were the only thing that made sense to him now. the loud noises from everyone else's room and the loud noises from the guards to continuously made fun of them was annoying and begin to make him feel like he was actually going insane.

to be honest there was nothing to do without a certain bat to entertain him. still the days went on and the nights are long and the guards were jerks. however this morning when Edward woke up he was surprised to see a breakfast laid out for him.

why was it a surprise?

because breakfast was usually a boring plain thing that they were given through the slots of their cells. instead there was a tree with a silver plate yes a silver plate that had toast bacon sausage and even included a large glass of orange juice.

Look looking around Edward try to see how anyone could have gotten in without him hearing anything. walking closer to the meal he paused. He briefly wondered if it was poisoned or maybe if he was still dreaming.

he was a little hungry after all meals were far in between in a place like this. picking up a piece of bacon he took a few bites of it to paste it. The surprise was this food was high quality Arkham ever had.

This was an opportunity that Edward was going to take. sitting down he started to eat his breakfast slowly he never ate like this. At At least not for a long time. After his heart was broken years before he had hard time eating food. well that wasn't exactly true. back when he was a little child it was hard to get food because of his father and the abuse he suffered from him.

after all Edward was a skinny person. the doctor had concerns that you was on your way and even asked if he could eat more when ever they serve meals. the lack of food however showed that the guards could care less.

eating all of his food Edward felt 4. Much more than he had felt in a long time. so full and the fact that he had to lay down and just wait until some of the food digested. There was a swell under his shirt which showed that he had indeed over eaten.

the hours passed with nothing to do until finally they were let out of their cells so they could get exercise. after grabbing a couple of new books to read for later Edward went to see his therapist for their daily session.

when Edward returned his cell he was surprised to find another meal waiting for him. This time it was a burger with all the toppings a large french fry and even a large soda this even included an extra dessert because there's two slices of cake.

Carefully tasting the food again he determined that indeed it wasn't poisoned. this time ever it only ate half a hamburger. Three french fries and only two bites of cake. considering he Is stomach from breakfast he figured he shouldn't cord himself after a few sips of soda and word decided to take a nap.

When he next woke up the food was gone but in it's place was another meal. Not hungry Edward read his books ignoring the food when the slat opened and the prison food was shoved in. Looking at it Edward went back at his book.

All that food he had already eaten today was still keeping him content. Besides he'd just eat his leftovers and leave the slop. Going back to his book he heard the slot open again. Looking over he watched as something of a black hook slipped in, pulled out the food before a new tray was slipped in. This one with a wonderful steak dinner.

Just looking Edward scowled.

Something was going on here.

Oh damn don't tell him it was another guard who was a 'fan'. That was just great. This new person was trying to make him fat. Getting up he examined the food this time noticing it was cooked as well as the one for lunch.

Wait.

Going to his left overs Edward saw both the meals weren't as well prepared and noting that each one has different styles of taste. Two different people made these dishes. The slot opened again with a note.

Picking it up he read it. "Don't eat the one in the morning?"

Edward had no idea what that meant until the morning when some kind of pancake blobs that looked both under cooked and burt were slipped in. Making a face h had to take a small, very small, bite and yep this was a third person making this food.

Tossing it Edward waited for lunch. It really didn't matter if it was late or not or if it even came because he was used to going on without food. One he was yelled at by Oswald who pointed out that Edward had eaten in two and a half days.

It was because he was on the hunt to figure out who Batman was but he did drink water and had a smoothe. Still real food calmed the pains in his stomach along with some sleep before he was able to think clear again.

Lunch rolled around and this time a meal was slid in with the right sizes, something he highly enjoyed and even had some salt and pepper incase he wanted to add. Eating it Edward noticed it was perfect because once he was done he wasn't overfull or under-full but just right. The flavors were mixed carefully almost as if the person cooking took great care in how it came out.

This continued on with Edward trying to figure out who was sending him these meals. Separated it into four people. One liked to make funny faced with the food when given the opportunity, the second one liked spice, some kick in it, so the second person was probably more of a daredevil, the third was perfectly balanced in both tate and setting, so this person was calm, quite probably and the last one…. The last person couldn't cook.

A week went by when in the middle of the night Edward woke up when he felt something looming over him. Scowling he opened one eye seeing the dark shadow there. He had thought it was Batman but instead it was Nightwing who was staring at him when suddenly the other reached over and groped his side.

"What the hell?!" Edward shouted in surprise swinging at the other. "Stop that!"

The other vanished quickly.

Not sure what that was about but it was morning when Edward drifted off but soon as he woke up there was more food. 

Alright after last night he knew who was bringing him food but the reason where why? Well, they were trying to fatten him up. That didn't make sense. Why were they so concerned about his weight? A little under never killed anyone. 

Well sometimes but Edward didn't gain weight easily. Still the food was good so he planned on eating some of it. After all it was better than slop. 

\--

After a month passed Edward was used to waking up to one of the Batkids checking his weight but giving his side a little squeeze or two. It was intesting because with the food and the strengthen they used to test out the weight was easy to tell who cooked what. 

Nightwing cooked fun, easy, comfort food. 

Red Hood cooked intense, spicy, hot food. 

Red Robin cooked calm, chef style food. 

Robin needed cooking lessons. 

\--

Two months later and Edward's doctor was more than pleased at his weight gain. It bothered Edward because he felt fat now. That's when he started to nibble at his food but that didn't seem to work. 

The Bat kids started poke at him to eat. To the point where seeing masked eyes watching you was almost unnerving. Nightwing liked to talk so it wasn't as boring and he liked answering a few riddles along with giving out some. However most were easy enough to answer. 

However Red Hood would glare at him until he finished his food and gave out some sarcastic along the way including tossing him a hair tie. After the other was gone Edward pulled his hair back.   
Next was Red Robin. The odd part was the boy came into the room to talk with him but didn't seem threatened and even laid on his bed for a short nap. Or at least he was sure it was a nap because you never could tell with the Bat Family.

When Robin came Edward had a hard time getting two bites down so when the boy was getting mad and started to yell at him he slipped a spoon of the other's food into his mouth and Robin made a face that caused the Riddler to burst out laughing. 

\--

"I was wondering when you would show up." Edward peeked over his book watching as the shadow walked up to him. "I figured you weren't in on it." 

"No. My cooking skills as as good as Robin's." 

"At least the other three know how to cook." Edward paused. "So, why are your children trying to make me fat?" 

"They're not." Batman looked him over seeing how Edward was no longer bony but rather a good size. Perfect for his height. "They wanted you healthy." 

"Why is the question." 

"I don't have the answer." Batman paused before pulling out a bag. "Here. I picked this up." 

Taking the bag Edward peeked inside. "This is my favorite food." 

"Robin mentioned that he tasted his own cooking for once." 

"This food is very unhealthy." Edward smiled pulling something out to bit into it sighing happily. "But I appreciate it. Thank you." 

Batman stared at him. 

"Care to join me? It's so boring in here and they won't let me write down any riddles." 

\--

Three weeks past with them talking about different things, riddles, criminals Batman brought in, why couldn't one out of four robins couldn't cook, did Batman really have a giant penny in his cave and is so where was said cave, and other things. 

Than one night as they were started to talk about 10pm and somehow it faded into the early hours of the morning. The Dark Knight had to leave before the sun came out but before he did he stared at Riddler just start back before the Bat cupped Edward's face pressing their lips together. 

Eyes closing Edward's hand reached up to lay on the hand against his face. It may have only lasted a few seconds before the man vanished, almost as if into thin air before Edward opened his eyes. 

Later that day Edward's doctor got a from requesting to be in the Reform Program.


End file.
